Bermuda Knights
by Angeloki
Summary: 2 Devirook brothers are in a guild called, Bermuda Knights. Hoping to defeat other dark guilds other guilds think that this is a Dark Guild because of the mysterious members destroying cities. This started a conflict between the Fairy Tail and Bermuda Knights. Will they fight and dispatch each other? Will they find out who are the people who destroys the cities?
1. Recruiting!

A white haired boy with long sleeves and sleeveless coat said "Man, If Daedalus is making a guild he could at least post these annoying fliers himself" I sighed loudly "Well, joining his stupid guild sure is stupid, but that makes it fun." I said while smiling. "Bermuda Knights, eh? I think this will get interesting.." Then another white haired boy with short sleeved shirt and white coat said with an irritating voice said "Hey stop slacking off, Nii-san or Yin Devirook-san, Daedalus will *licks ice cream and sits down* get angry". "Yeah, yeah… wait… YOU STOP SLACKING OFF, Xav!". "I Xavier of the Devirook family will now work! *lies down on the bench* yeah! Work!". "Gee… Just give me the fliers and go home, Xav".

"Ever since Dae made this guild he gained members from here and there, but they never even go inside our guild hall." I said while posting fliers. Xav replied "Well, were doing this so that we can gain members which will stay in our guild hall it might be fun and all". "Go home Xav"

Name :

Gender :

Age :

Appearance :

Magic :

Personality :

History :

Any other stuff you want to add :


	2. The Start Of the Confusion

"Ahh, Im so tired doing all those posting of fliers, Xavier didn't even help me one bit" Yin said with a large sigh. A man with a red coat covering his body comes near Yin and said "Good job on doing that Yin" then he hands a newspaper about what is happening all around Fiore region. "What's this all about Dae?" Yin questioned. "It's about a girl called the Ice Maiden, she's in this town, you might want to stay away from her if you don't want to get hurt, Yin" Daedalus answered seriously "I can handle myself Dae" Yin said while standing up, buying an ice cream and walking away.

A mysterious girl with black unbuttoned sleeveless leather jacket with collar wide open looked at the poster "Bermuda… Knights…" the girl muttered. Yin saw the girl reading the poster "Hey the-" then a kid pushed Yin and then the ice cream flew to her, the girl looked at Yin with red eyes "Hey, um… Im sorry about what happ- wait what? My feet are frozen…" Yin tried to apologize about 5 times and didn't even work. "Dark… Arrow…" Her ice turns into a bow with a black dull arrow. "Wait just a minute… you're the… Ice Maiden" Yin said while mustering magic power.

The Ice maiden stretches the string of the bow to shoot, "I summon the Lightning Demon's bow! Arcenhyme!" A red bow with red lighting surrounding it was summoned by Yin. They both release the trigger together then a small dome appeared at the clash point of the two arrows making nothing explode then a familiar voice said "Lost Magic : Arc Of Embodiment". "Dae!" Yin shouted with a little bit of anger. "Yin, where's Xav? I thought he's always with you" Daedalus questioned. "I let him go home since my little brother is being lazy …" Yin answered. "Little… Brother.." the mysterious girl muttered softly then fainted.

The guild master or Daedalus Makai brought her to the guild hall for her to rest easy and well. "Xav, why did she lose her consciousness during her battle with Yin?" Daedalus asked calmly like he always is, "Well, she lost consciousness because that bow and arrow caused her lots of magic power and she's already weak since she wasn't able to rest for a long time" Xavier answered. "I can feel that she would be equal to Nii-san since she made him sweat" said Xavier. Yin opens the door and said to Xavier "There would be people equal to us too, Xav, even if we are humans who were chosen to be demons". Then a small girl was calling out in front of the guild hall.

A girl with blonde hair with dark green and silver streaks and sleeveless green top was calling out then Xav rushed to the door "Hey, what can I do for you young miss?" Xav asked. "C-can I join this guild…." She asked.. "What's your name?" Xavier asked again"R-Ronnie Aleya" Ronnie told Xav with such a scared look. Yin came to the door "Look if you're going to scare people who wants to join you better help Dae clean up the basement Xav." Xavier answered angrily "Nii-san, Im not scaring her at all okay?"

"Okay, Ronnie please come in and we'll stamp the guild mark on you" Yin said to make Ronnie more comfortable. "Nii-san, still as weird as ever" Xavier said while bumping his head on the cabinet, "Ouch, ouch, ouch… My head…" swords start to fall down on Xav's head. "XAV, LOOK OUT!" Yin shouted loudly. Then Ronnie took out a notebook and drew a shield to protect Xavier from the swords. Yin said to Ronnie, "Thanks Ronnie you helped my little brother there, he owes you his life but the shield seems to be quite heavy since he's nearly unconscious and all" Then Ronnie replied "N-no problem, a-and I'm very sorry…". Yin just laughed "Why are you laughing?" Ronnie asked "Isn't it good to laugh every once in a while?" Yin answered merrily. Then Ronnie smiled.

Then after what happened Xav and Ronnie became friends and went out to tour the whole town.

Yin brought his violin to the park thinking that no one was there listening he played it beautifully and gracefully. Then a girl with Black leather jacket with a white tunic with pink and black cherry blossoms went rushing to Yin. "Play it again! Play it again!" the girl asked repeatedly. "U-uh.. sure miss…" Yin played it beautifully and gracefully again.

"S-sorry I got carried away by your music, anyway, Im Eriko, Eriko Orgueil" Eriko answered with a satisfied face. "Hi, Im Yin Devirook" after introducing myself I became wet because weird water was heading towards me. "Stay away pervert…" said the weird man then punches Yin "That hurt, you know?" Yin said calmly. "Blood Magic : Torture!" The weird man used his magic. "Darien! Stop that! He's not a pervert!"

Darien continued to use the Blood Magic "Darien! Your magic causes internal bleeding! He might die from that!" Eriko shouted. Yin said "I know your friend likes you since he is quite the over protective one and also don't worry he can't control a demon's blood" Eriko blushed looking at Darien and then Yin snapped his fingers and lightning stopped Darien's magic by cutting the connection. "Join this guild guys it might be quite fun if you join us" Yin picks up his violin case and goes back to the guild.

"Sure is a tiring day.." Yin complained. "Hey Yin, let's go to the bar" Daedalus appeared out of no' where and invites Yin to go to the bar. "I never knew you could eat, Dae" Yin said. "Why would that be?" Dae asked "You never even remove that cloak of yours, well It's not like I care and all, well, let's go then" Then we were heading towards the bar. We saw Xav and Ronnie eating together. "Hey, you 2, going on a date already?" Daedalus asked. "Stop being nosy Dae" Yin said. Then Xavier and Ronnie said "WE. ARE. NOT." At the same time. Yin said "We should just find a seat where we can eat peacefully Dae."

Daedalus then felt a large amount of air magic surrounding the bar and then the large amount of air magic became a tornado that can't be escaped from the inside. "Xavier, your time to shine! Hit the eye of the storm!" Yin shouted. "Secret Demon Light : Blood Laser!" Xavier shot his laser and the typhoon broke, but after the typhoon broke a Sonic Wave which can destroy our ear drums was released.

Yin used the Bermuda Sphere to block the Sonic Wave. Daedalus used Arc of Embodiment on the 2 magic users to trap them. One was a male wearing a black suit and the other one is a female with head phones dangling around her neck. They were just hypnotized by some on who isn't known to anyone yet. They were left unconscious.

Dae brought them to the guild to make them rest again and tried to search for clues about who or what hypnotized the 2 wizards. While the group was complaining about what happened they saw the Ice Maiden standing staring at them without red eyes.


	3. Conflict : Fairy

The Ice Maiden was standing still and staring at Yin. As the others were ready to attack, Yin stood infront

of the Ice Maiden and said "There's no reason to attack her" then Xavier shouted "Nii-san! She might

attack you! Stand back! Now!" Daedalus was trying to calm down Xavier then Ronnie asked Daedalus

"Master who is that woman?" then Dae replied as fast as possible "She is the woman who nearly

destroyed the park while fighting with Yin" The Xavier took out his twin, chained sickles and shouted

"Light Slash!" while seeing an opening to hit the Ice Maiden. Yin jumped towards Xavier's attack to

protect the Ice Maiden. "Why… did you… protect…someone you don't even know…" The Ice Maiden

whispered then Yin replied "Is there any reason to protect a… friend?" Then the Ice Maiden muttered

"A… friend…" Then Yin stood up and said to Xavier "Hey Xavy, don't show your ugly side to your

girlfriend" the Xavier replied very fast while blushing "Shut it Nii-san, R-Ronnie's nothing but a f-friend,

n-not a girlfriend" Ronnie turned red and fainted with steam coming out of her head.

Then Daedalus suddenly added "Ahh, a 14 year old and a 15 year old being lovers already, young love

sure is nice…" Yin then replied to what Daedalus said "Ohh, are you being jealous since Xavier has a

girlfriend?" Then Xavier is shouting while being ignored. The Yin remembered something and said "Ohh..

snap, Daedalus' taboo word is 'girlfriend'" Then suddenly Daedalus disappeared, then Ronnie asked

while standing up "Why is the word 'girlfriend' so taboo to master?" Then Xavier was finally unignored

by the people "Well, he was too busy getting quests and forgot about the love of his life which is her

girlfriend". Then Ronnie laughed so hard that it can be heard throughout the guild hall. The Ice Maiden

smiled and laughed with a low volume. "Wow you're quite cute when you laugh you know" Yin said

while smiling. Then Yin questioned "You don't speak that much don't you? Can I know your name?".

"I'm… Catherine Anne Celstine…" Then Yin replied fast "Do you want to be a member in the guild?"

Then Xavier reacted as fast as a stallion "W-what? Nii-san, are you crazy or something?". "Y-yes I will

join the guild a-and I.. haven't found a chance to say sorry to you yet Yin.." Christine said with quite the

honest face. "Don't dwell on the past Catherine, don't worry." Yin said with another smile. "Ignored…"

Xavier said with a little dismay.

Ronnie went near to Xavier and pat his head "Now, now… Anyway, Christine-san what's your age? You

look like a 17 years old like Yin-san". Then Christine replied "J-just call me Christy or Anne and y-yes.. I'm

17 too." Then Yin went near to put the guild insignia and said "You should put your hair backwards and

forward". "R-really?" Christy replied "Yes, really, really" Yin said with a serious look on his eyes. Then

Christy flipped her hair and Xavier stared at her for too long that he made Ronnie's cheeks puff out of

jealousy. Then suddenly Daedalus appeared out of nowhere and said "Guys, we will be going to Hargeon

to find some Tartaros members and kick some butts, we'll go tomorrow".

Little do they know that there are Tartaros members who are in Bermuda Knights and causing a lot of

trouble for the guild, the Tartaros members which are in Bermuda Knights are in search for the so called

"Bermuda Key" which is the key that Daedalus keeps with him always can unlock the treasure that can

destroy mankind itself.

One afternoon, they arrived at Hargeon and Yin said "She sure looks cute while sleeping" while carrying

Cathy. Xavier then said "We gotta go and find an Inn to stay in for the night, don't you think, Ronnie?".

"Yeah I really think so" Ronnie said with a tired look. "Guys, we need to conserve our energy. This is not

going to be a walk in the park since the council sent me with you guys" Daedalus said with serious eyes.

"Hey, why are we here at Hargeon?" said by a pink spiky haired boy. "How should I know, flamebrain?"

said by a bluish and darkish haired boy. "Do not fight Natsu, Gray" said by a red headed girl with an angry

voice. "Y-yes " The Salamander and the Ice Wizard said in unison. "Eee… Erza is scary…" a blonde girl

said with a scared look. "Aye! Lucy you better run!" said by a flying blue cat. "Oh, shut up Happy" said by

the Celestial Spirit Mage. "Why do I have to be stuck with these kiddies…" said by a yellow haired guy.

"Laxus, we didn't choose the groupings master did so quit your complaining" Said by Titania with a

serious face. "Yeah, yeah, so who are we supposed to be ambushing here in Hargeon?" The lightning

mage said. Then Lucy replied "I think its Tartaros members which are in a guild called 'Bermuda Knights'

they were sent by the council with their master so we can get rid of them, just thinking about it is

making me shake." "Isn't the Bermuda Knights the impressive newbie guild which is in Oshibana?" Gray

said with pushing Natsu away from him. "Yes, they are, but it only has been infected by Tartaros

maggots. The council said to master that we need to abolish the top members of Bermuda Knights so it

will be easy, since there is no doubt that the master would be dumb enough to send weak members"

Erza said. Dae was walking with the group and sneezed out of the blue "whas haffenin to mie? My nose

is all itchy seems like someone is talking about me"."Aye! That was a long speech Erza" Happy said.

"UAAHH, IM ALL FIRED UPP! I can't wait to fight them!" Natsu said with an excited face. "Look at the sky

flamebrain its dark and the attack is going to be tomorrow near the docks!" Gray said calmly. "You

wanna go you stripper?" Natsu said with a grumble. Then they both bickered non-stop. "This is stupid.."

Lucy said with a very heavy sigh. "For now we need to find a place to spend the night" Erza then

punched the Ice and Fire wizards.

The next day at Hargeon.

"Finally were going to the docks!" Yin said with an excited voice "Yeah!" They all shouted except for

Ronnie and Christy." "Boys… they're energetic…" Christy said softly. "Y-yeah…" Ronnie said while staring

at them.

Then Natsu came out and said "BAHAHAHAHA, YOU PEOPLE ARE GOING DOWN!" Natsu breathed out

fire from his mouth then Daedalus said in reply to what Natsu said "Oh really? Heavenly Body Magic :

Heavenly Palm!". Surprised, Natsu said "How can you use heavenly body magic without stars?". "That's

what you'd expect from an elite Tartaros member" said by Gray while targeting Cathy "Ice Make :

Arrows!" ice that are exactly shaped like arrows were headed towards Cathy. Cathy shouted

"Katana!" and slices the ice arrows with her ice sword. Then Gray was surprised too " I-ice Wizard?"

"You 2 blew our cover!" said Erza with a heavy sigh. Then Erza said "Re-quip! Soaring Armour!" then

her speed increased by the second then headed straight for Xavier. The Xavier took out a twin, chained

sickles and shouted "Light Demon's Magic! : Astral Body!" and then Xavier had the same speed as Erza

and the fought equally.

Then Lucy came out from the alley and said "S-so, Im going to fight too?". And

also Ronnie said to Yin "I'm going to fight too?" then Yin replied "We have no choice Ronnie". Then

Ronnie and Lucy walked up to each other and glared to one another. Then Lucy said "You know? I'm not

into fighting right now…" then Ronnie replied to her and said "Yeah me too…" then they just sat down

and had a nice chat about their guilds. Then last but not the least Laxus appeared and punched Yin with

some Yellow Lighting with his fists. "Haha, yet another small fry has been beaten. Now to finish up all of

them…". "Hmm.. that's quite rude not too introduce yourself and that's some nice and strong lightning

you have there". Then Laxus exerted more energy and increased the amount of lightning surrounding

his body "I'm Laxus a lightning wizard. You?". "I'm Yin a lightning wizard." Then Laxus wielded a sword

made out of lightning. "Just so you know, no one can beat me." Laxus said with large amount of

confidence. "Let's just see then.. Scythe of the Hell's Gate Keeper! : Malevolence!"

* * *

_The 4 characters will be making their appearance on the next chapter sooo, don't worry everyone. Oh and sorry Xav, i got too caught up finding my test papers and putting them on my portfolio so yeah (to be honest i was just too lazy)_

Hey guys! I will be posting new chapters every week and stuff but this week expect about 2 more chapters to come! :D


	4. Infiltrated!

Im soooo sooo soooo soooo sooo soooo tired. Xav, you don't even give me suggestions. Dae, your suggestions are too stupid (sometimes)… Xav, you better write something too, Dae already wrote in my notebook about 1 and a half page. I had to remake the draft too.. I can't type anymore! Anyway, enjoy this chapter everyone!

* * *

Yin and Laxus concentrated on their battle with big smiles on their faces while Daedalus and Natsu were

having a very heated battle and talking about why the Fairy Tail guild attacked Bermuda Knights. "I don't

really care why but I'm having a blast fighting you." Natsu shouted with no sense of holding back one

bit. "I can't really squeeze information out from this hard headed lad." Said Daedalus with a heavy sigh.

Then Natsu shouted "Keep your head up Tartaros freak! Wing Slash of the Fire Dragon!". "I-I can't move!

His punches buried my legs down in the ground!" Daedalus said while panicking. After Natsu hits

Daedalus with his magic Daedalus was knocked down unconscious. "Master.." Cathy muttered "You

need to concentrate more on the battle, woman." Gray said seriously. "Ice Make : Cannon!" Gray made

a Cannon made out of Ice and aims at Cathy "Bittersweet.." some ice appeared with poison daggers and

headed to have a straight head on collision with the cannon's bullet. The collision made a large hole and

injured the both of them "Your good… _Yuki-onna_" Gray said while trying to stand still. "You're good

too…" said Cathy while she was falling down. Gray and Cathy's fight became a draw since after a few

seconds Gray also fell down. "Cathy!" Yin shouted "Keep your head straight, _Akuma_**.**" Laxus said without

ending his punches. "I'm so sorry about that, _Ryuu_." Yin replied while dodging all the non-stop punches

Laxus is giving to him. They both smiled and gave punches one after another. Xavier and Erza stopped

for a moment. "You're fast, Titania, just as strong as I've heard" Xavier said while getting back his

breath. "I'm honoured to know that you have heard of me, Tartaros slave" Erza replied to Xavier while

also getting back her breath. "Look, I don't know what you are going on about, but we are not even a

part of Tartaros of the Baram Alliance." Xavier was trying to convince her but she was not easily

convinced. "You are not from Tartaros? The council sent us here to destroy your guild since Tartaros

members have been terrorizing cities to find the Bermuda Key" Erza said while in caution. "Bermuda

Key? Our guild master has it, he's been protecting it from thugs who are trying to steal them. The reason

he built Bermuda Knights it to defend the treasure that lies inside the chest of his ancestor, Bermuda

Makai. That's what I heard when he was talking to some people I didn't even know." Xavier ran to Erza

and attacked her. The Erza replied while repelling all of the hits that Xavier is dropping "So, why are

Tartaros members infiltrating your guild?". "We didn't even know we were infiltrated by Tartaros, the

guild master just invited mysterious people and he acted like he didn't know us and then the next day he

didn't know that there we're new members of the guild" Xavier uttered while gaining his breath and

dodging all of Erza's attacks. "He was controlled… Did you meet people who were mentally controlled?"

Erza said while using a lance to slash and hack Xavier. "Yeah, We did, and they were strong ones too"

Xavier said while deflecting all the attacks again. "Those guys are the key to know who controlled them,

do you know anyone who knows telepathy?" said by Erza while she jumped high. "I do know, but my

brother sealed them away so I can't hear other people's minds". Xavier said while looking up and

throwing his twin sickles to the sky. "You can read those guy's minds so we all could know who is the

culprit of all of this. Aerial Despute!" Erza said with her spear headed for Xavier. "Hmm.. You're right.

Let's just finish this battle already! Weapon Art! Light Spark!" Xavier sent a beam to hit the twin sickles

and the twin sickles absorbed the light, the sickles obtained more speed and increased its size and is

headed towards to Erza. The explosion injured Xavier a lot and he fainted, while Erza is still standing.

Ronnie then shouted "Xav!" Lucy was relieved that Erza was still standing. "I can't believe that these

people are bad, this girl is just too good to be in a Tartaros guild" Lucy muttered to herself. "Soo.. are

you people really not bad?" Lucy asked Ronnie the second time now. Then Ronnie replied "We are not

bad people. We are not even included in the Baram Alliance!". "And do we still need to fight?" Lucy

asked. "There is no need for violence, we'll just have to help the others recover" Ronnie said while

worrying a lot. "Aye! You're a knowledgeable girl you know?" Happy said while proud of Natsu beating

Daedalus. "_Neko!_" Ronnie said in surprise. "Aye! I'm Happy!" Happy said while flying around. "Only the

Lightning Dragon and The Lightning Demon are still facing off" Happy said seriously. "I can't believe you

can withstand my attacks like that brat." Laxus said while catching his breath. "You too" Yin also said

while catching his breath. "I'll just have to use this.. Amaterasu Magic Seals!" lots of magic circles appear

around of Laxus and exploded right in front of him. "A-Amaterasu Magic Seals?!" Erza said in surprise.

"He managed to beat Laxus?!" Natsu also said in surprise. Yin was catching his breath while the others

who were awake were all stunned. "I'm out… of magic.." Yin said while trying to stand still and not to fall

on the ground. "W-Wait a minute… Brat… You're good.. but not too good.. Roar of The Lightning

Dragon!" Laxus said while charging it up. "Not so fast! Aqua Prison! If you use your electricity you'll just

zap yourself" A shadowy figure said. "Hey Darien, that was supposed to be me which will do the cool

stuff!" the girl with a wind swept fringe style on her hair said. Yin then fell down. "Oh, I'm sorry Eriko.."

the male with a silky and straight hair. "Hey… It's you two…" Yin said while trying to maintain his

consciousness. "Help.. those three… I'll be fine.." Yin tries to stand but still, to no avail. "S-so, you… you

guys… are.. joining us?" Yin said while trying to get back up again. "Yin-san! You shouldn't move!"

Ronnie rushes over to Yin. "Hmph.. their… back.. up has arrived.." Laxus said while fainting. "Natsu!

Lucy! Let's get out of here for now! We'll need to spy on them for awhile! And also, Natsu carry Laxus!"

Erza shouted while limping. "WHAT!? I'm also injured badly you know?!" Then Erza glared at Natsu like a

monster and then Natsu just carried Laxus while Erza was carrying Gray, then they disappeared.

While at the guild hall in Oshibana

"Hey! There are still people here! We should get rid of them! Now!" said by some thugs. "Why are we

here?" said by a beautiful girl with headphones around her neck. "I don't even know, last time I

remember getting called in an alley way" said by a man who was smoking cigar. "What are these guys?"

said by the girl "Stand back, Akane, I'll handle these guys." The man said calmly. "Water Magic! Water

Bullet!" one of the thugs used magic and is headed towards the man. "Air Slash" the man said gracefully

and hit the water wizard which aimed for him. "That was nice Soka! Now it's my turn!" then Soka

blocked Akane and said "Your magic might blow up right on your face, so stay still and let me handle

these guys myself."

At Hargeon.

"Hiya guys! I'm Eriko! Eriko Orgueil! And That's Darien, Darien Venloren. I'm actually an Earth God

Slayer" Eriko said while carrying Yin by her shoulder. Darien was clenching his fist since he was still

thinking that Yin was a perverted freak show. "That's nice… I'm Yin a Lightning Wizard and a cursed one,

That's why I'm a demon." Then Eriko replied "So.. Is your little brother a demon too?" then Yin replied

"Yes.. he has the power of the Light Demon..". "So, Is this the inn, Eriko?" Darien asked Eriko. "Yeah, I

think this would be the place." Eriko replied. "Drop us off at our rooms please.." Yin asked. "Sure thing,

Yin-chan, Wait, your 17 right?" Eriko mumbled. "Yeah… I am.." Yin replied. After Eriko and Darien

dropped the Bermuda Knights all off at their respective rooms they all had a good rest.

The Next Day…

"Hi! I'm Eriko Orgueil! 18 years old! A new member of Bermuda Knights! My magic is Earth God Slaying

Magic." Eriko said with a large smile. "I'm Darien Venloren, 20 years old.. also a new member of

Bermuda Knights.. My magic is Water magic and Blood magic." Daedalus was stunned after hearing their

magic "A-an Earth God Slayer… A-a Blood Magic user…". "These guys are strong!" Xavier said while

laughing. Yin opened the door and said "Did you guys get over your losses?". "You're… really blunt…

Yin.." Cathy said while looking down… "It just had to be said, that's the proof that we need to get

stronger before we could take on the other stronger dark guilds out there." Yin said without losing faith.

"Yes… Yin is right… We can't get stronger if we can't get over out loss…" Cathy said with a small voice

but everyone can hear it. "Soo… Is Yin your boyfriend, Cathy-chan?" Eriko whispered to Cathy. "Yeah,

Cathy and Yin is right" said by Daedalus. "Training!" Xavier shouted loudly. Cathy turned red and steam

was coming out of her head and she stayed silent again. "Well guys, we'll just head back to the guild hall

in Oshibana Town for now."

* * *

_I'm so tired… I slept on my keyboard while thinking up new scenes to happen here… Thanks to my dream It gave me an idea what to write. I LOVE YOU DREAM!_


	5. Tartaros!

While the train the gang took stopped at the spa city called Hosenka or Balsam town the engine of their

train got mysteriously destroyed and. "Why are we stopping?! My body still hurts so much from that

battle with Titania." Xavier uttered angrily. "If your body hurts a lot then you should calm down and

rest" Daedalus said while sighing heavily. "I don't want to hear that from someone who was defeated in

about 2 shots." Xavier said while staring down Daedalus. "Oh shut up you annoying kid. There aren't

that much stars back when we were fighting those Fairies" Daedalus shouted angrily. "C-calm down

guys.. Since we're here and they said we could get back on the train after 2 days, We could enjoy hot

springs." Ronnie said softly. "WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT!" Xavier and Daedalus shouted in unison

then Ronnie was surprised and her body was stiff that she couldn't move. Eriko smacked the head of

Daedalus with a fan "For a master you sure are acting like a kid" And Cathy pinched the face of Xavier

"Bad..". "Ouch, ouch, ouch, that hurt!" Xavier shouted in pain. "We're sorry Ronnie, we were caught up

in our fight." Daedalus apologized. "Kids… Kids everywhere…" Darien said while walking outside of the

train and ignoring all the replies to what he said. "Well, let's go to an Inn now guys. Let's stay there for 2

days" Eriko said while pulling Daedalus and lends a hand to Ronnie. "Thanks, Eriko-san, what are we

going to do about Yin-san? He fell asleep" Ronnie said while standing up and tidying herself. "Well,

Xavier will just carry him. Let's go out everyone, they can't do maintenance while were here alright?"

Darien said. The gang went while carrying Yin outside of the train and argued where to go since they

were all lost. Then they finally found an Inn that has a hot spring. They arrived at the Inn and put their

luggage in their rooms and they're already changing for the bath. "I'm sooo excited about this!" Ronnie

said while anticipating the hot spring bath while Cathy and Eriko are already inside the hot spring. "Does

that even help peeking? You guys are just eavesdropping on something." Yin said while looking at Xavier

and Daedalus trying to peek. "So immature…" Darien said seriously. "Well, I don't mind joining them

sooo, wait for me you guys!" Yin said while rushing to them. Darien choked Yin so that he won't peek

and said "What's your problem?!". "Nothing, don't you want to see Eriko with nothing on? I always

catch you looking at her." Yin said with an intimidating face. Then Darien blushed "Hey, I never thought

people like you don't blush" Yin said while looking at Daedalus and Xavier. "Oh shut up" Darien said

while still blushing. "Hey, Cathy, your 17 years old right?" Eriko asked Catherine. "Yes.. I am.." Cathy

answered. "You have a big chest!" Eriko said. "You too… Eriko-san..". "Nearly there…" Xavier muttered

to himself. "Hey, what about me? I want to join in" Yin said while being quite anxious. "Wanna take a

peek?" Xavier asked Yin. "Sure!" Yin walked like nothing was happening. Darien stopped Yin and took

him outside of the hot spring. After the weird happenings in the hot spring they went back to their

respective rooms and talked about stuff. "I'll cut straight to the chase.. Umm… How do you confess to a

boy?" Eriko asked Cathy. "I.. haven't tried confessing to someone yet.. I do not even have someone I

like… yet.." Cathy softly spoke. "Oh really?!" Eriko exclaimed loudly. "Yes.. never.." Cathy softly spoke

again. Eriko looked at Ronnie and asked the question again. "Well.. I have also never confessed too.. I

just have someone I like, and also if I know better… You have to confess honestly from the bottom of

your heart." Ronnie said while blushing. "Well… what do you think of Dae?" Eriko asked Ronnie. At the

other room Xavier and Daedalus were eavesdropping and hearing clearly what they were saying.

"Master.. is… TOO OLD!" Ronnie exclaimed. Daedalus opened the window and tried to jump while

Xavier was trying to hold Daedalus still. "Cruel world…" Daedalus softly said. "Oh shut up, you talk like a

geezer.." Xavier said with a large sigh. "Well, if you confess, you need to confess from the bottom of

your heart." Ronnie suggested. Then Eriko nodded.

After a heated conversation about love in the girls room and idiocy in the boys room the girls entered

the boys room and shouted "PILLOW FIGHT!". The room then turned into a war zone and tables turned

over, beds were shattered, sheets were torn apart. Due to all the commotion Yin lost his eye contacts

and he can't find them since windows were shattered, light bulbs were falling off. In the middle of the

fight love –kinda- bloomed between Eriko and Darien. They were hiding at the back of the fixed bed.

Eriko blushed and the asked Darien "D-d-do you like someone?" Darien was surprised of what Eriko said,

then Darien replied in a very, very shy manner "Yes… I-I do… and.. it's E-" a pillow headed for Darien and

suddenly hit his face. Eriko laughed at the sight she saw then asked "Then who is it?" with a very cute

voice. Darien blushed and said "Y-" Darien was interrupted because Daedalus threw Yin and Xavier to

both of them and laughed and then made them both unconscious. A moment of silence happened and

all both girls were staring at him so meanly that Dae was about to wet himself. Ronnie punched

Daedalus' face and made his nose bleed. Then Cathy suddenly came near to Daedalus and slapped the

juice out of him. "What!?" Daedalus screamed with a bloody nose. After quite a while they were all

peaceful and fixed the room. Darien and Eriko are blushing and talking to each other. Daedalus was

hugging a pillow due to his loneliness and then Ronnie was hugging Xavier while Xavier was feeling

something quite soft at his back. Cathy was cuddling a pillow at the corner looking at all of them and Yin

was given eye glasses bye Daedalus and very happy while already sleeping because he was so beat up.

The next day was a beautiful morning and everyone was full of energy.

"We still have one day in Hosenka! What can we do?" Yin said while stretching. "Why did I have to pay

for the room?!" Daedalus said with a bleeding nose and black eye. "Look.. we-we're very sorry about

what happened yesterday." Xavier apologized to Eriko. "It's okay It doesn't matter at all" Eriko replied.

Ronnie thought of something to do and thought of an amusement park and suggested it. Everyone

agreed since its been a while since they went to an amusement park. They all entered the park and they

all went their separate ways Ronnie with Xavier, Darien with Eriko and last but not the least Yin, Cathy

and Daedalus were left. "Soo.. what are we going to do?" Yin asked Cathy and Daedalus. Daedalus was

crying about his empty money pouch and Cathy was so silent. "You two…" Yin sighed. Yin pulled them

both to the roller coaster with him. "Wee…" Yin said with no trace of fun on his face because of Cathy's

silentness and Daedalus' bickering about his empty wallet. Eriko and Darien were having a lot of fun and

also Xavier and Ronnie too. Yin took off his thick frame glasses and wiped them "You guys sure are no

fun. We already had about 10 rides and you guys won't even talk and stop crying." After a while of

sitting down and waiting Eriko, Darien, Xavier and Ronnie are back. "Took you guys long enough." Yin

said in relief. Then roar of engines of motors were roaring quite loudly. The gang were startled. They

checked out what happened, when they arrived the park was burning down and lots of people were

scurrying away from the amusement park. Then thugs, a whole guild of thugs appeared and attacked

the shops at the park creating chaos. The gang was surprised to see the elites of Tartaros only attacking

an amusement park. "Wimps, what can you do against the elites of Tartaros." The man with black spiky

hair said. "Hmph, these guys are just small fries." A blue haired woman muttered. "Hahaha, we are

going to beat them to pulp!" two guys with smoke and mist covering their body said with confidence.

"Let the skies of hell eat you." A woman with brown hair appeared out of no where. "This is nothing.." A

red headed boy also then appeared.

The man with spiky black hair headed for Daedalus "Lost Magic! : Gravitational Sword!". "I summon! The

lightning gate keeper's weapon! Malevolence! Weapon Skill : Hysteria Multiply!" Scythes appeared out

of nowhere and gather around Yin. Yin deflects the attack of the man. "Daedalus! Stop spacing out!".

But for some reason Yin took some damage and fell down. Daedalus was clenching his teeth and looked

at Yin.. "I-I'm a useless… Master… If only dad was here.."

* * *

I'm sorry guys, I took a long break, Haha, quite busy here :) Well, I'll be putting Soka and Akane after the next chapter. (Sorry Tree, can you wait? They'll play a vital role in the story soo, don't worry ;D) But anyway... SORRY GUYZ, I WAS TOO SCARED OF MY GRADES LAST TIME! Now that that's over with, I can write the story without uncertainty. :)


	6. Update about shtuff

Update (Dang school work)  
Hey guys, I'm sorry I cannot post anything for now since I'm having lots of school work and all, I can't

even type a half part of the story. But expect it soon, and also exams are going to be eating me alive

then again which SUCKS and all, anyhow, just expect me to try and type stuff bit by bit and then post the

new chapter, then again guys, sorry! :0


End file.
